In the Heat of the Night
by swanhearttruly
Summary: a girl who is stuck with the issue of her father's death...... how will she take it? will she cry, and promise revenge over the murderer, or will she take it easily? RnR plz! {Finished}not sure on the rating..ifwrong tell me plz...
1. Chapter one

Southinkimspooky: Hello everyone it is me!  
  
Pucca: Hey Tori, oh wait "southinkimspooky"  
  
Southinkimspooky: That's right tis me the one and only Southinkimspooky  
  
Pucca: Your gonna need all the help you can get on writing this one.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
  
a/n this is my first SVU fic, so I need all the help I can get on it! Review my stuff if you end up reading this (which you are if you reading this) and tell me what you think, even if you hate it! I love to get reviews, even if they are bad reviews (like flames) But hey what the HECK does AU mean?  
  
Summary: Everyone gets a little crazy when a hot spell falls on New York. (And I mean EVERYONE)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
4:40 A.M.  
  
"Sally, honey, why do you wanna go home now?" The night is still young." The teenage boy said to a brown headed girl who was looking uneasy.  
  
"Tanner I. . . I don't feel comfortable, I just wanna go home." She said with a quiver in her voice.  
  
The boy turned and grabbed her hands pulling her along as they walked down the ally way.  
  
"It's the heat that's getting to you isn't it?" He said as he kept on backing up.  
  
She looked at him with stern eyes, "No tanner, it isn't the heat, I just want to go home now okay?" The boy humphed and turned around.  
  
"Whatever." He aid as he walked down the darkening ally way. A huge grin spread across his face. "But ya gonna have to catch me first." He started running, but fell.  
  
The girl ran over to him laughing, stopping when she saw Tanner's mortified look on his face. She followed his eyes to the dead man's body covered in a bloody sheet.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The thrill of her cell phone woke Oliva up from her sleep. "Right when I finally fall asleep.  
  
"Benson." She said in a grumble.  
  
"Ill be there in a second." She said as she quickly got up and got dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
5:30 A.M.  
  
"Damn heat." She told her partner as she wiped her forehead. "So what do we got here?" She asked as she walked under the *Crime scene* tape.  
  
The on scene M.E. Immediately walked over to them giving the details.  
  
"The victims is-was Christean Van Zile, he is a 48 year old lawyer from upperscale Manhattan.:  
  
"And you got all of this from looking at his body?" Stabler said sarcastically.  
  
"And his Wallet." The M.E. Handed them the wallet in a plastic crime scene bag. The snapped on a latex glove and opened it up.  
  
"Everything still in it." They said in unison.  
  
Olivia put it back in the bag.  
  
"Those kids over there found him." The M.E. said pointing to the young teenage couple looking scared.  
  
The two detectives walked over to them, "Hi I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner Benson."  
  
~*~  
  
"Who's going to go tell the family?" The captain said as soon as the two detectives walked into the squad room.  
  
The two detectives looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Lets both go."  
  
On the ride over to the house Olivia looked over the case file. "You know what Stabler, I knew the wife, when I was in high school." She said in astonishment as she looked at the wife's name.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say we were old friends." ~*~  
  
"Is Mrs. Van Zile there?" Stabler asked the Hispanic maid.  
  
"No, no she out of town." Trying to get them gone. "Go see daughter she at school." The maid said.  
  
"What school?" Olivia questioned. The maid pointed down the road at a large high school.  
  
"Thank you." Stabler said to a shut door.  
  
"Much help she was." Olivia mumbled under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
They walked into the large prep High school. IT was an indoor private school. They walked into the main office.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk said. "Are you here to sign up your child?" She said with a smile.  
  
"NO actually we are here to see Elizabeth Van Zile." Olivia said as she showed her badge.  
  
The ladies expression changed as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
.xXx.  
  
She sat in her classroom staring off into oblivion. Then she could feel it. Something was defiantly wrong. She looked around at her peers, they were laughing, smiling, and chit-chatting away. *Nothing looks out of place.* She thought to herself.  
  
Then the phone rang and everyone quitted down, the teacher answered the phone. Then gave a suspicious look at Elizabeth. She hung up the phone.  
  
"Elizabeth." The teacher called.  
  
"Y.es." The girl said barely in a whisper.  
  
"You have to go to the principles office." She said as she opened the door. "OH, and bring your stuff with you." She nodded and picked up her bags, the whole class behind her ewed. *EWWWWWWWWWWWWW*  
  
The girl walked down the hall and into the Main office, were the Principles office was located. She was wearing a pleaded short skirt, a tank top, and flip flops. Her shoes flip flopped against the ground.  
  
She walked into the office and was greeted by a man and a women, she looked at their faces, but lingered her eyes on the woman. *I know her from somewhere* She thought.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm detective Stabler, and this is my partner Benson." HE said low. The girl smiled and held out her hands for a shake.  
  
*Benson, Benson, where do I know that name?*  
  
"I was an old friend of your mothers when we were in high school.* The lady said.  
  
*Olivia that's who she is.*  
  
"Oh, my mom told me about you." She said with a smile. She flashed her pearly whites.  
  
They looked down at the ground. "Is my mom alright?" She said her eyes welling up and starting to water. She looked at them, their sullen expressions told everything.  
  
"Your mother is fine, but your father was killed last night." Olivia told the girl. The detectives braced themselves for the worst, but it never came.  
  
"Oh," She said simply as she wiped underneath her eyes. 


	2. Chapter two

Thanks to that one person who actually read this and reviewed it! Thank you.  
  
I had a fun time writing this. Remember it is a heat wave and everyone is going crazy!  
  
Beware: I don't know anything about the streets of New York, so many of these places are totally fabricated. Thanks~  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 reacquainted  
  
"Oh," She said simply as she wiped underneath her eyes.  
  
They passed each other a surprised look.  
  
"Is that all detectives?" She said rather superior. "I do have class to attend to, and well, if that is all you have to say to me, then I guess our little gab is through, I'm I correct?" She told them like they were nothing, and she was the queen of everything.  
  
"Would you mind if you went down to the station with us?" Stabler grunted.  
  
She sighed and looked at her watch.  
  
" I guess I have time to kill." She said as she swung her bag on her back and followed behind the two detectives.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the observation room, Dr. Wong watched the girl intently. Elizabeth sat in the wooden chair, her hands neatly folded on the table. She was looking right back at him, raising one eyebrow and waving, as if she knew someone was there. She then reached down for her bag and got a bottle of water and started to drink it. She then got out a little makeup bag, stood up and walked over to the double mirror. She looked into it like it was a mirror and put on her lip-gloss. She sat back down and waited.  
  
Olivia came in a cup of water in her hands. "Here is your water." She said, noticing that the girl had a bottle on the table.  
  
"Oops," the girl said lamely, "I found one in my bag." She smiled. "But thanks for your energy."  
  
"So, where were you last night?" Olivia said to get to the point.  
  
"OH, but Detectives don't you have to wait to talk to me until my mother gets here? Since I AM a minor, I am by the way only 15." She smiled yet again. She twirled her hair with her fingers and yawned. "Boy is this getting platitudinous." She looked into the eyes of the detective. "You might want to look that up in the dictionary." She said again as if Benson was inferior. The girl took another sip of her *Evian* water.  
  
In came the girl's mother. The girl's face lit up. "Mother!" She exclaimed as she gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Detective Benson this is my mother, to get reacquainted, Sandra Van Zile." Benson shook the mothers hand.  
  
"Okay so now we can talk." The girl said as she sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Van Zile." Benson said.  
  
"Please Olivia call me Sandra, for old time sakes. Don't be sorry, I hated that man with everyone, inch in my body, I was waiting for the day he would die. And look that day has come hasn't it?" She said with a laugh. Benson didn't seem so amused.  
  
"Where were you last night around, 2:30 A.M?" She asked to get to the point.  
  
"I was watching the X files." She said with a laugh. "Detective, I had school today, do you think I would be staying up that late?" She laughed again, at the absurdity.  
  
Dr. Wong sat and stared at the girl. He turned to Stabler, "This girl, she didn't kill her father, she's smart, witty and she knows it." He stopped and looked at her one more time before continuing. "She would have hired someone, maybe a boyfriend, or a good friend perhaps, who is easily influenced by others. She has the power, to sway people into doing what she wants, she likes to see people do the work for her, even if she doesn't need it." He knocked on the glass to let Olivia know they had something to say.  
  
She rose from the chair and opened the door to the observation room.  
  
"Talk to her about a boyfriend, or a best friend, maybe." Dr. Wong told Olivia, then diverting her attention back at the girl.  
  
"Elizabeth, how are your friends." Olivia said sitting down on a chair, saddle style.  
  
"Oh they are quite fine I presume, Valecia is in England, Alexandra she's off with her family in South Africa right now, and well Jenny she's off in town visiting her sister in California, some little town called, what is it mother?" She looked at her mom and gave a questioning look.  
  
"I can't keep up with you and your friend, darling." The mother said through her thick British accent. *it was getting thicker and thicker as the interrogation went on*  
  
"I think it was a little town called tujanga, no that's not it Tujunga, (pronounced tahunga)" She smiled again.  
  
"You're a pretty girl, do you have a boyfriend?" Olivia asked yet again.  
  
"Yes, I do his name is, you might want to put the sensitivity of that tape recorder up," She said pointing to the small recorder on the table, "Joshua Parker." She said a little dream-like.  
  
Olivia forced a smile to the girl, "How is this Joshua Parker like?"  
  
"He's not perfect detective, just perfect for me." She said again with a smile and taking a sip of her water.  
  
"How about his personality?"  
  
"Do you want me to say that he is easily influenced by others?" Olivia was startled at how much this girl knew.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you go and ask him yourself?" She said as she handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. "He lives there." She got up along with her mother. "Detectives," She turned to the mirror. "I think we are done here, don't you mother?"  
  
The mother nodded. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Olivia." She shook Benson's hand.  
  
"Goodbye." Elizabeth said as she walked out the door and out of the squad room.  
  
Olivia sat with a dodo look on her face. She went into the observatory room.  
  
"She made someone do it for her."  
  
"The boyfriend, I presume." Dr. Wong said to the whole group.  
  
Don looked at the two detectives, "Get over to the boyfriends house immediately."  
  
"Yes sir," Stabler playfully saluted and headed out the door. He looked over at his partner, who was wearing a tight fitting tank top. It was hot in the squad room, very hot for the month of February. *Heat wave strikes New York* He couldn't help notice how that shirt fit perfect in the right places.  
  
"Elliot.HELLLLOOOO are you in there?" Olivia said as she threw him the keys. HE must have been staring for too long.  
  
"Sorry," he started, "it's the heat."  
  
They arrived at the house of the boyfriend, Joshua Parker. Olivia got out of the car and headed up the stairs. Her partner was close behind. She rang the door bell. A teenage boy got the door, he looked at them with a surprised expression as he bolted the other way.  
  
Olivia and Stabler immediately snapped their guns out of their holsters and chassed after the boy.  
  
They boy ran through his living room knocking a lamp as he went. He tried to escape out the window, but wasn't able to, Stabler grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him down on the ground. He hit the carpet with a thud.  
  
"She told me to do it!" He screamed as Stabler put on the handcuffs.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will beheld against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, which I think you can, one will appointed to you. . ."  
  
"Excuse me where are you taking my son?" A man coming out of his BMW asked.  
  
"He is under arrest for the murder of Christean Van Zile." Olivia said as she shut the door to the back.  
  
"Don't you say a word, son I will call our attorney." The father yelled through the window. He grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket and hit a button.  
  
"John."  
  
The boy looked at Stabler with uneasy eyes. His lawyer sitting beside him.  
  
"We know you did it, Joshua, did she make you do it?" The boy looked at him angrily. His eyes filling with hot tears.  
  
"What is the deal?"  
  
Alex Cabot came into the room. "15 years with no probation."  
  
"No way." The Lawyer spat.  
  
"We're not charging him as a minor here." She said as she put her hands on the table and leaned in.  
  
Elliot caught a quick glance of her cleavage. He quickly looked the other way. *Damn heat.*  
  
The Lawyer licked his lips. He quickly looked down.  
  
"Umm.uh.it's a deal." The boy looked at his lawyer.  
  
"So Im going to jail?" The lawyer nodded.  
  
"Im not going down without her!" He yelled at the counselor. "she told me to do it. She told me were he was going to be. She told me to follow him!" He stood up and pounded his fist on the table. "She told me she loved me," Tears fell from his face, "She said that he was a bad man, that, that he did bad things." He stopped their and sat down.  
  
"Why did you rape him, Joshua?" Alex demanded.  
  
"She said it was payback. That he got away with all those years doing it to her, so he needed to be showed, to feel what it was like to be violated." He slumped in his chair.'  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia Benson was bringing in a sly looking Elizabeth Van Zile. As soon as she saw Joshua Sitting in a chair with handcuffs looking at he;r she began to struggle. "You Bastard!! How could you!" she screamed.. As they passed him she spit at him. He winced at the contact of a big spit ball landing on his face. Munch wiped it off with a coffee stained napkin.  
  
Elizabeth sat down in the chair with a thud as she began messaging her wrists. "Those cuffs were too tight." She said.  
  
Alex came into the room and leaned into the table again unwarily showing off some of her cleavage. Olivia looked up then quickly looked down. "Why did you tell your boyfriend to kill your father?" Alex demanded.  
  
"Counselor, it may be hot in here, but that doesn't constitute for you to show of your assists in public." Elizabeth said as she stood up and looked into the two way mirror, "He does whatever I say." Elizabeth smiled and kept talking. "I can tell by looking at you Ms. Cabot that you and I share a common upbringing. You lived in upper society, had important family, they probably expected more out of you then a sex crime prosecutor, but who cares really?" She stopped and ran a finger across the two way mirror, "But one thing that you and I do not share, is that you didn't have a father who would want you to eat his lollipop. . ." She took in a deep breathe and held back her tears. "That when you were five years old, when it started that is, he came in one night, and," She mimicked her father, "Honey do you like candy? I know you like candy. Do you want a lollipop? You were oblivious to what he was referring to, how nasty it tastes. Nothing like the tootsie roll pop that he tells you it is." She turned her back to the mirror and looked at the two women who sat on the table staring at her. "He just made me eat his lollipop until I was about 12, then he would tell me that I was a bad girl and I needed to be punished." She wiped her silent tear as she slid down the wall. "It started when I came home with my first D, my mother was off in France or wherever she was with one of her affairs of the month, it was in Algebra I was never good in math, he came into my room that night with the smell of his fancy cigar's and bourbon, on his breathe, I thought he wasn't going to do anything to me that night, he didn't come in until 3 in the morning. I screamed from the pain but he told me if I saida word he would kill me then, I stifled my cries and after a while I didn't feel anything, I didn't even cry." She put a hand over her face and wiped the tears. "Now you are going to ask me why didn't you tell your mother, why didn't you tell the police. . . only if it was so easy. I had to stay with him, were else would I go? My mother would never leave him, she needed the name, she needed the money. She is so materialistic." She stood up and changed her whole entire emotion. She went from depressant, to the so-what-is-going-to-happen-next. "Do I get 25 to life? Or can I get a supplication down? Why should I? I mean I did tell my puppet to kill him, I'm not sorry for what I did, I will never be sorry, he deserved what I ordered. Oh, and don't try to put me into a insane asylum, I'm not mentally ill, im just evil. Does that make sense?" The girl smiled and put her hands behind her back. "You can arrest me now." Olivia and Alex looked at each other for a brief moment as Olivia began to cuff her.  
  
"Please not too tight." Elizabeth asked.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N  
  
Did you like that? It was depressing I know, but parts of it were fun to write! Nothing like this has ever happened to me, thank GOD! I just I'm huge SVU fan, and since it is all sexually based offensives I had to make it so the daughter was getting revenge. IF you liked that let me know, if you didn't let me know, but don't totally kill my persona! Gracias to any one who reads this and liked it! Tis fun to write and I had a lot of fun writing this story! Hehehehe bye now!  
  
.vVv. Victoria .vVv. 


End file.
